Halt's Secret
by RangerHeron
Summary: When an old friend of Halt's brother seeks revenge on Halt, Halt's biggest secret will be revealed.
1. A Mistake and A Promise

**Okay, I've** **decided** **to be brave and post something.****I hope you like it, I haven't edited it enough but I'm posting it anyways while I have the nerve. FYI, this has spoilers for book eight. Just a warning.**

**\- A.R.DragonWriter**

**Chapter**** One:** **A Mistake and A Promise**

It was a mistake; a horrible mistake. Young Halt O'Carrick stared at the baby boy in his arms. He couldn't do this.

Halt deposited the boy on the steps of the small cabin just outside the village, a note tucked in the basket. It read: "He's an orphan. His mother died in childbirth, his father is gone. Please care for him." That was the truth. The contorted, brutal, honest truth. His father would be long gone when the read this.

Halt swung up on Declan and urged him away. This is the right thing to do. It is. Halt tried to convince himself. The couple living there seemed nice. Halt had observed them for several days. They were newly married and had no kids. The last thing the boy needed was a runaway prince that had hell-bent enemies and was trying to become a ranger. The boy's father was a coward. But he didn't have any choice, Halt told himself. Maybe now the boy had a chance to be raised well. Alina would've liked the boy's new parents. That was enough.

Several days later. . . Halt pulled Declan to stop in front of a tavern in the village he'd just found. Shouts came from the glowing building. A shaggy pony stood out front and inside Halt just made out a red haired man with somewhat of a long nose wearing a camouflage cloak. A longbow was propped up a the bar besides him and a mean looking fellow was starting to get the best of him. With a sigh Halt slid off Declan and tied him before heading to the door, always cleaning up others' troubles.

Halt cradled the dying man's head in his arms. It was him. The boy's new father, Daniel. Of course Halt would meet him on the field of battle.

"My wife. . . My boy. . . You've got to-" he coughed "help them. Promise." He gripped Halt's hand, his eyes pleaded with Halt.

Halt sighed "I promise."

Daniel's breath escaped and his head lolled to the side. The wargal's blows had been too much, and the boy was an orphan again.

Weeks later. . . Halt had just left the diplomat, Lady Pauline DuLacy's quarters. The moonlight shone dimly on the boy, now called Will, tucked in his arms. Pauline still niggled in the back of his mind. But Will weighed heavily in the forefront.

Halt pulled his new horse Abelard to a stop. He slid off Abelard and set Will on the steps. He tucked the note Pauline had written in.

It read: "His mother died in childbirth, his father was a hero. Please care for him."

No one knew the truth. Not even Pauline. His mother had died in childbirth. His father was no hero. He was a coward. Halt swung on Abelard and urged him away. A coward with no choice, Halt told himself again.


	2. An Oily Situation

**Okay, I've** **decided** **to be brave and post something.****I hope you like it, I haven't edited it enough but I'm posting it anyways while I have the nerve. FYI, this has spoilers for book eight. Just a warning.**

**\- A.R.DragonWriter**

**Chapter**** One:** **A Mistake and A Promise**

It was a mistake; a horrible mistake. Young Halt O'Carrick stared at the baby boy in his arms. He couldn't do this.

Halt deposited the boy on the steps of the small cabin just outside the village, a note tucked in the basket. It read: "He's an orphan. His mother died in childbirth, his father is gone. Please care for him." That was the truth. The contorted, brutal, honest truth. His father would be long gone when the read this.

Halt swung up on Declan and urged him away. This is the right thing to do. It is. Halt tried to convince himself. The couple living there seemed nice. Halt had observed them for several days. They were newly married and had no kids. The last thing the boy needed was a runaway prince that had hell-bent enemies and was trying to become a ranger. The boy's father was a coward. But he didn't have any choice, Halt told himself. Maybe now the boy had a chance to be raised well. Alina would've liked the boy's new parents. That was enough.

Several days later. . . Halt pulled Declan to stop in front of a tavern in the village he'd just found. Shouts came from the glowing building. A shaggy pony stood out front and inside Halt just made out a red haired man with somewhat of a long nose wearing a camouflage cloak. A longbow was propped up a the bar besides him and a mean looking fellow was starting to get the best of him. With a sigh Halt slid off Declan and tied him before heading to the door, always cleaning up others' troubles.

Halt cradled the dying man's head in his arms. It was him. The boy's new father, Daniel. Of course Halt would meet him on the field of battle.

"My wife. . . My boy. . . You've got to-" he coughed "help them. Promise." He gripped Halt's hand, his eyes pleaded with Halt.

Halt sighed "I promise."

Daniel's breath escaped and his head lolled to the side. The wargal's blows had been too much, and the boy was an orphan again.

Weeks later. . . Halt had just left the diplomat, Lady Pauline DuLacy's quarters. The moonlight shone dimly on the boy, now called Will, tucked in his arms. Pauline still niggled in the back of his mind. But Will weighed heavily in the forefront.

Halt pulled his new horse Abelard to a stop. He slid off Abelard and set Will on the steps. He tucked the note Pauline had written in.

It read: "His mother died in childbirth, his father was a hero. Please care for him."

No one knew the truth. Not even Pauline. His mother had died in childbirth. His father was no hero. He was a coward. Halt swung on Abelard and urged him away. A coward with no choice, Halt told himself

**Alright, we're getting into the actual plot. Please review and tell me what think!**

**Chapter Two: An Oily Situation**

20 years later. . .

Halt glanced over the report. His face contorted into a scowl. How did he miss that? With growl Halt rose to get a pen.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Will cried.

Halt spun around and wobbled. "What are you doing here?" Halt selected a pen and sat back down with it. "How long was it between when I was hit and you left for Malcolm?"

Will pulled the pen from Halt's hand. "Why are you even trying to write your report? Crowley isn't expecting yours yet." Will sat down and pulled the report away. "You should be in bed."

Halt sighed. "Will, I'm fine. Malcolm cleared me to help you with catching Tennyson." Halt took a sip of his third cup of that morning's coffee.

Will glanced to the coffee and started to open his mouth to reprimand him.

Halt cut him off. "Don't even think it." Halt took another long gulp of coffee.

Will rolled his eyes "You came centimeters from death excuse me for worrying."

Halt glanced up. "You're always worrying."

Will huffed. "I only meant-"

Halt waved it away. His hand paused mid air. "How did you sneak in?"

Will raised an eyebrow, mimicking Halt's trademark move. "I'm a ranger. I've been trained to, I know you're good, but, you did almost die."

Halt's brow furrowed. "No, the door. It didn't make any noise." He stood. "It's been oiled." Halt strode over to the door and knelt by it. He felt the hinges. "Oily."

Will came over and knelt beside him. "Yeah. Why would someone oil your hinges?"

Will and Halt exchanged a look. It could mean only one thing.

Will had rode away earlier and snuck back. Now he hid in the same room while Halt pretended to sleep. Well, hopefully pretending.

The hours drug by. Will watched the moon in the window traverse the night sky. By the time the moon had travelled across half the sky Will was ready to give up. Will let out tiny sigh and started to stand.

He froze.

Someone was there.

Will came to his feet silently and gripped his saxe.

There was the tiniest sound that could've been the wind whispering. Will stole out of the closet he hid in and towards the door.

Will barely detected the door opening.

Then scuffling.

Will burst through the door.

Halt held down a struggling man in black. "We got him."

Will slid his saxe back in. "I guess you are feeling better."

Halt just raised an eyebrow.

Will stood and placed his hands on his hips. "I'd like to see him get out now."

The man struggled against the bonds that held him to the chair.

Halt gave an approving nod.

Will bit back happy grin at Halt's nod and schooled his features into a grim glare. Will circled around to face the man and leaned forward placing his hands on the table. "What" Will drew it out for emphasis "were you doing." The words changed to a growl.

Halt crossed his arms over his chest "I'll have you know, I don't take very kindly to people trying to kill me." Halt leaned in close.

The man grunted and looked away.

Halt looked over the man with disgust. He hadn't slept, he wasn't quite back up to par, despite what he'd told Will, and the man had gotten a few good hits in.

Halt slammed his fist on the table.

The man jumped.

Halt circled across from the man and leaned over the table. "Amos? I'm going to call you Amos. You know," Halt strode over to the windows and closed the shutters, "nobody knows you're here. If someone sent you, they sure as hell won't admit it. It would be our word against yours." Halt strode back over. His eyes narrowed. "We could do anything we want."

Will smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "We might be lenient if you tell what you know."

The man, Amos as Halt named him, glanced between the two rangers and gulped. "What do you want to know?"

Halt gave a tight grin. "Everything."

Words tumbled out of Amos' mouth. "I don't know who it was." Amos was frantic now. "I found a packet in my room. It detailed my mission, where you were, what to do even!"

Halt raised his eyebrows and exchanged a glance with Will. He'd given in that easy? He and Will were more imposing than Halt had figured. Or Amos was just a wimp. Both were likely.

Halt drew his saxe and sliced the ropes holding Amos to the chair,and left the rope on his wrists. "Amos," Halt pulled Amos up by one of arms. "you get to show us where you found this packet,when you found it, and I you happen to have it still,we'll take it as well."

Amos nodded, looking down.

Halt shoved Amos forward and leaned close to Will and whispered. "He hasn't been around to many people who are really charge, I'd wager." Will grinned.

They were having way to much fun.


	3. A Lead

**I feel like I must be updating too much, but I'm pretty sure there's no such thing. I'm super excited people are actually reading this and reviewing! What do you think of my little Amos/Halt subplot? And watch out for chapter four, Gilan and Horace will be appearing.****Chapter Three: A Lead**

"Alright, Amos," Halt started

Amos cut him off. "That's not my name. My name's-"

"It's your name now." Halt pushed Amos into the hotel room he kept regularly.

It was in an old inn that wouldn't stir up notice amongst the people or soldiers. The inn was in a village near Castle Araluen. The room was dirty and sparsely furnished. A small thin bed sat in the corner and beside it (there wasn't room elsewhere) stood a washbowl and pitcher, filled with cloudy water,on a nightstand.

Amos stumbled into the room. "The packet is under the bed."

Will glanced to Halt and mouthed "Bright."

Halt stooped and pulled the packet out. "Thanks Amos."

"My name isn't Amos." he muttered.

Halt and Will glanced to him. "What'd you say?" They asked in unison, grinning.

He sighed. "Nothing."

Halt and Will searched the room, every centimeter of the tiny space. When they were satisfied they had found all there was to be found, some of Amos' clothes and a few weapons, they left for the nearest guardpost.

~X~X~X~

Days later. . . Halt pulled Abelard to a stop. "Welcome to your new home, Amos."

Amos slipped off Abelard's back and grunted. Halt and Will followed suit. After instructing the horses to stay, they drug Amos into the post, the sun hanging low in the horizon behind Halt.

The sentries at the gate squinted at them. "Rangers."

Halt nodded in acknowledgement. "I need to see the man in charge."

A sentry turned. "Come along."

They entered a small room with nothing in it. The dim light from a small window shone on the wood floor and stone walls.

The sentry held a hand up. "Wait here."

Minutes later he came back with another man. The new man stuck out his hand "Sir Henry Wallace."

Halt shook it. "Halt."

Sir Henry's brows raised. "Ah, yes. I've heard many stories of you."

Halt sighed internally, and waited for the inevitable.

"Thought he'd be taller." Sir Henry mumbled to himself.

And there it was.

Will smirked. "Will Treaty"

Sir Henry shook Will's hand. "I've heard of you as well. What do you two need?"

Halt motioned to Amos. "I need this man held for attempted murder, and breaking and entering."

Amos' head came up. "C'mon, you already got the attempted murder. Do you have to stick the other? The door wasn't even locked."

Halt glared at him then turned back to Sir Henry. "His name is Amos."

Amos huffed. "My name Adam Halburn."

Halt turned to him with raised brows. "Amos Adam Halburn." Amos sighed.

Halt and Will left Amos with Sir Henry, then headed back out.

Will swung up on Tug. "Are we heading back today?"

"Not enough daylight." Halt slid onto Abelard. "We'll make camp, and go home tomorrow."

Halt urged Abelard forward, Will right behind him.

"You know," Will piped up, "that was a mean thing to do to Amos, telling Sir Henry that's his name."

Halt raised an eyebrow. "He tried to kill me."

Will shrugged. "True."

~X~X~X~

That night Halt and Will bent over the contents of the packet. It contained a map, detailed instructions of how to exacute the assassination, and even a sketch of Halt.

Will glanced over the sketch. "That's impressive." he held it by Halt's face. "Uncanny."

Halt shuffled the parchments together and slid them back in their envelope. "It means that whoever hired Amos has been watching me. Or knows me."

Will's eyes widened in mock shock. "Who wouldn't like you? You have the sunniest disposition." Will handed Halt the sketch.

Halt stuffed it in. "Very funny. Also, they're Hibernian."

Will's face clouded. "Was anyone besides Ferris out for you?"

Halt's younger brother Ferris had attempted to have Halt killed on multiple occasions, Ferris was desperate for the throne Halt would inherit.

Halt thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, they all believed me dead." A memory surfaced; Halt turned it over, then dismissed it. "But we do have one lead." Halt motioned to the envelope. "The instructions are written in a Hibernian style, and there are a few phrases only a Hibernian would use."

The coffeepot was perculating happily, Will poured himself a cup. "Obviously Hibernian."

Halt poured himself a mug as well. "Yes, and, the parchment here is a special kind used mainly by select nobility in Clonmel. It can only be obtained in a small village in Clonmel called Kanclis."

Will paused mid-sip. "Are you saying it's probably someone in Sean's court?"

King Sean was Halt's nephew, he had been made king following the death of King Ferris, Sean's uncle.

Halt took a sip. "No. Their parchment supplies are marked with their insignia. These are blank. Which means they were purchased in a small amount in the shop itself."

Will stoked the fire. "Wouldn't they expect you to figure this out? If they know you like they must, then they knew you would stop Amos and find these."

Halt nodded. "They would. Which means this is a trap."

"So?"

Halt's face was grim. "So, we're going anyways."


	4. Tagging Along

**Hey, all! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up here, life you know.**

**Chapter**** Four: Tagging Along**

"You can't just walk into a trap by yourself!" Gilan let out an exhasperated sigh.

Halt looked at Gilan dryly. "Will's coming. And one assassin isn't even one riot's worth."

Gilan glared tiredly at Halt from across the table.

From the other side of the table, Horace set down a turkey leg. "I could go along. I've been out of bad guys to bash."

"You're louder than a marching band of squirrels." Will took a sip of coffee. Horace shot Will a look and turned back to Halt.

Halt looked around. This is what it's like to have kids, he thought. Except, of course, if they really were his kids their mother would be able to make them stay. "Only Will's coming and that's it."

Horace made a fake pouty face, then shrugged.

He and Gilan had the same idea at once. They nodded in acquiece.

"If that's what you say, Halt." Then Gilan took a sip of coffee. "I can help you and Will pack."

Halt shrugged. "Go ahead." At least they were obeying.

Of course, little did Halt know, a plan was brewing.

~A~A~A~

Gilan waved to Halt and Will as they started off. "As soon as they're a half a day ahead of us, we leave."

Horace waved on last time as they disappeared into the horizon. "Sure thing. We need to hurry and pack."

Gilan and Horace nodded at each other then, Horace went to his apartment at Castle Redmont, and Gilan to his room at the inn.

A nock sounded at Gilan's door. He glanced up from his saddlebags. "Come in."

Horace slipped in and shut the door behind himself. "Are we leaving now, or waiting a little longer?"

Gilan laid his last shirt in the bag and closed it. "I figure we eat a quick lunch, I send my message to Crowley, and we head out."

Horace quickly agreed. He was content to let the rangers do the planning, especially when it involved eating a hot meal.

Gilan pushed his saddlebags off to the side and straightened. "Let's go."

Horace gleefully followed GIlan down the dining room. Jenny was the cook, Horace had fallen in love with her cooking many times over.

Much to Horace's dismay, Gilan meant what he said about a 'quick' lunch. They crammed a plateful down, (Horace tried to convince Gilan to allow another, but Gilan was firm.) and Gilan dropped his message for Crowley off and then they set off at a brisk pace.

Steering Blaze with his knees, Gilan pulled a map out and held it up. "I've picked up a pretty strong trail. Halt actually believed me."

Horace did his best imitation of Halt's eyebrow lift.

GIlan quirked an eyebrow. "That's not quite right."

Horace sighed. "Whatever. I doubt anyone could actually fool Halt. He'll realize we're following him soon."

Gilan turned in the saddle. "Do you not trust my abilities?"

Horace shook his head. "Of course I do. It's just, Halt trained you. He's probably got a few tricks up his sleeve you don't know about."

Gilan huffed and went back to looking at the map. "Insulting." In truth, Gilan knew that it was likely Halt would catch on. "Okay, if we can keep from being found until about here" Gilan indicated a spot on the map "then Halt will probably not send us back."

Horace nodded approvingly. "I think you can manage that."

Gilan rolled his eyes. "I know I can. The question is can I with you?"

Horace opened his mouth to reply, then thought better of it.

~A~A~A~

Halt cast the dregs of his coffee into the fire and refilled his cup. "Will, when I go to question the shopowner, I want you to stay at camp."

Will opened his mouth to protest.

Halt held up a hand. "Here me out. I don't want people knowing you're with me."

Will bit back a sigh, he'd gone along with Halt when he wanted them to go alone. But Halt seemed exhausted, and He was now pushing Will out of it too. Will wished GIlan was there, he would have an unbiased opinion. "Okay, I suppose. Like a card up your sleeve, as the saying goes."

Halt nodded. "We best be turning in. We cross tomorrow." Halt gulped down the last of his coffee and cast its dregs in the fire.

Will cleaned up the remains of dinner and turned in. But it was some time before he fell asleep.

Halt had been cutting him, and everyone else out since they'd found that packet. Even Pauline had said he'd seemed distant.

Sighing, Will rolled over and pulled the covers over himself.

Will came to amidst arguing. Who in the world would Halt be arguing with? Will blinked and sat up.

Gilan. Horace.

"I told YOU, we don't need help!"

Will popped up. He'd never heard Halt yell like that. "Hey? What's going on?"

Halt was glaring hard. Horace was devouring a plate of bacon.

And Gilan stood facing Halt with his hands on his hips. "Someone wants to kill you. I'm not sitting back and watching."

Halt huffed. "Whatever." He stalked off.

Gilan looked to Will with a question on his face. Will shrugged. Halt hadn't acted like this since when he was first poisoned.

Will sat and poured himself a cup of coffee. "He's been acting off since we figured out the person behind this is from Hibernia."

Gilan sat crossed legged across from Will and poured his own coffee. "Any clues why?"

Will took a sip and shrugged. "It's Halt. He's secretive. Maybe this brings back bad memories from his younger days."

Gilan didn't look quite convinced.

"He did just lose his brother." Horace piped up. "I know they weren't close, but maybe going back so soon is making him irratable." Horace crunched on some bacon.

Gilan sighed. "May be." But deep down, he suspected something more.


	5. Halt

**I've been in a writing mood, so I managed to crank out another chapter. Yay!**** Thank you, to all my followers, and anyone who's been reading this.**

**Chapter**** Five: Halt **

Will paced back and forth in front of the campfire. "Where did he go?" He turned sharply to face Gilan.

Gilan studied the direction Halt had gone. "I don't have a clue."

They had repeated this for the last hour. When Halt had been gone thirty minutes, they figured he'd be back anytime. An hour later, Will was ready to gather every person within five miles and start searching.

Horace swung his practice sword around and hit the tree. "C'mon, he'll be back any moment. You two are worrying too much." Horace was completely used to the idea of rangers going off randomly without telling, or at least not being one of the told. Will and Gilan on the other hand were nearly always told.

Will glared at Horace. "He wouldn't leave for no reason without telling one of us."

Horace shrugged, and started a new sword drill. "Maybe he has some secret mission from Crowley." Horace raised his eyebrows.

Gilan looked at him funny. "You're supposed to do it with one-"

"I wasn't trying to do that." Horace cut Gilan off, exhasperated.

Will started pacing again. "Why would Crowley not tell us if Halt had another mission?" Will turned to face Horace. "Why wouldn't Halt tell us?"

Horace rolled his eyes, and continued the sword drill.

"Have you worrywarts stopped to eat yet?"

Will jumped, then turned. "Halt! Where have you been? What took you so long?" Will rushed up to Halt and attempted to hug him.

Halt pushed Will off him. "Always two questions with these youngsters." He muttered. "I was gettting more arrow making supplies."

Will paused. "Oh."

"I just needed a breather." Halt set his bundle down.

All the pent up air escaped Will's lungs. "Just tell us next time."

Gilan eyed Halt. A tiny vial stuck out from behind Halt's belt. Gilan bit his tongue and started a fresh pot of coffee. Will was too relieved to notice Halt was still acting off. Whatever was going on, Gilan was determined to 'get to the bottom of it' as the saying went.

~A~A~A~

Days later. . . They had fared the crossing to Hibernia as well as expected. Halt managed to escape throwing up, so all was well.

That night. . . Halt cast the last dregs of his coffee into the fire. "I saw a few suspicious people hanging around in the last village."

Gilan's gaze jerked up. There had been no such people, but he held his tongue.

Will swallowed the last of his coffee and tossed the dregs out. "Like who?"

Halt shrugged. "Your typical cronies. Not the people we're looking for, but maybe they could lead us too them."

Horace pulled his blanket off his head. "If you aren't wanting me to take first watch, I'm going to sleep." Horace snuggled back down.

Halt poured himself more coffee. "No, I'll take the first watch. Will, you take watch after me."

Will nodded and stood. "In that case, I'll get to bed."

Gilan stood too. "Same here." He yawned. "I'll take third watch." That vial popped into his mind. Sleeping powder maybe? Maybe Halt planned to sneak it into the enemy's food.

Within a few minutes they were all asleep.

Halt checked all three carefully. So far, it was working. It had been a piece of work to slip the sleeping powder into the coffee pot. Will, Gilan, and Horace wouldn't have been excited about sleeping powder in their coffee.

Halt's eyelids were getting heavier by the second. He blinked it away. He just had to get far enough away the horses wouldn't make any noise over someone coming. That they would notice him, or be able to wake the others was unlikely. But Halt didn't count on chances. Finally, Halt sat down against a tree, and closed his eyes. He was asleep instantly.

No one noticed when a shadowy figure stole through the woods. Leaving no trace they had come or gone.

Something nudged Will. He moaned, And rolled over. Then it shoved him hard. "Fine!" He opened his eyes.

Tug stood over him. You humans, you'll sleep through anything, Tug snorted.

Will rolled his eyes and sat up. He wanted to collapse back down and sleep forever.

Tug huffed. It's your turn to keep watch, sleepyhead.

Will forced himself to his feet. He glanced up, actually, it was past time to start his watch. Why hadn't Halt woken him? Will glanced around. No sign of Halt. Will scouted out a little farther. Still nothing.

Will returned to their camp. Maybe he took a walk or something. Will glanced around. His eyes caught on a slight indent off to the side. There was nothing that way.

Will got closer and examined it. There was a clear, fresh trail. Will carefully followed along in the moonlight. "This couldn't be Halt's trail. It's too obvious."

The trail ended by a small tree were the person had obviously lain a while, then was drug off.

A small glint caught his attention. He picked the object up. Halt's oakleaf.

Oh no.

Will rushed back to camp. He shook Gilan hard. "Wake up!"

Gilan blinked. "Is it my turn?"

Will tried to pull Gilan up. "Someone's taken Halt!"

Gilan was up in an instant. Will showed Gilan the trail, and where Halt had been drug away, and the oakleaf. Then, at camp they discovered the vial, cast off to the side.

GIlan picked it up. "Sleeping powder."

Will was at a loss. "Who put sleeping powder in our food, or drink?"

Gilan sighed. "Halt. He bought this the same day as those arrow making supplies."

Will shook his head. "No, Halt wouldn't do that."

Gilan gave Will a look. "Halt has been acting odd for a while. For inexplicable reasons."

Will thought back a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Will's shoulders fell. "So Halt got himself kidnapped on purpose?"

Gilan nodded. "And made sure we wouldn't wake up while it happened."

They woke up a very groggy and unhappy Horace and explained the situation.

He stared at them. "What? Why would Halt do that?"

Gilan stood "We're going to figure out."

~A~A~A~

"Wake up." A thick Hibernian voice called.

Halt forced his eyes open. It had worked. "Hello Seamus." Halt glared at his captor.


	6. An Invitation

**Okay, I think the ending is starting to come into sight. I know I don't explain everything here. But hopefully you get the idea.**

**Chapter Six****: An "Invitation"**

"Why did you let me capture you?" Seamus pulled up a chair and sat across from Halt.

Halt was tied to a chair, in a small hut. One window in front of Halt, to his left let in the morning's light. Under the window stood a small square table.

"I asked you a question." Seamus reminded.

Halt growled. "Don't ask stupid questions."

Seamus raised one brow. "You're more of a coward than I thought." Seamus stood, and crossed his arms, he had a good thirty centimeters on Halt.

Seamus turned and stared out the window. "You haven't given the boy one hint? Oh, what's his name, you never did tell me what you and Alina decided on."

Halt would've burst out of his seat if his bonds hadn't restrained him. "Don't speak her name!"

Seamus got in Halt's face. "I'll do whatever I please." Seamus straightened. "He was the short one at your camp, right? The knight wasn't him I know, and the other was too tall and didn't look like you."

Halt bit back a growl. "I tried to come here alone. Leave them be, they know nothing anways."

Seamus started for the door. "Leave them be? You never were any fun. Ferris was a good sport, even as king he listened to me. You-" Seamus scoffed "You and your ideas about right and wrong were sure to send Hibernia down the drain. A king has to be ruthless." Seamus stepped out the door and was gone.

Halt pulled his wrists free. Seamus had tied them loose on purpose, which worried Halt. Seamus wanted Halt to come after him. Seamus had a plan.

~A~A~A~

Frantic had quit accurately describing Will a long time ago. "There has to be something!" Will snapped at Gilan.

Gilan held his hands up. "I'm trying. Whoever has Halt is good. As good as a ranger."

Will plopped down beside Tug. "What in the world was Halt doing?"

"Protecting you." A deep Hibernian voice answered.

Gilan and Will swung around. A tall muscled man with dirty blond hair stood in the path. He had an assortment of knives on his leather chest armor, and a claymore on his back.

And behind him Horace lay bound and gagged.

Gilan drew his sword. "Where's Halt?" He demanded.

"He's coming. I tied him up, but he'll be free in no time. Seamus O'Dell, at your service." He drew his sword and pointed it at Gilan.

His eyes flicked to Will. "You're the boy. Oblige me, what's your name?"

Gilan glared at Seamus. "Get Horace. I'll take him." Gilan raised his sword. Gilan darted forward, and the fight began.

Will skirted around them and drew his saxe. "Just a minute."

The assassin's words rang in Will's mind.

You're the boy. What the hell did that mean? Will sliced the ropes, and Horace pulled the gag off.

"I never heard him!" Horace stood, and drew his sword.

Gilan and Seamus' swords flashed at blinding speed. Horace drew his sword and rushed over to help Gilan.

"Seamus!"

Will spun around. "Halt!" Will rushed over to him.

Gilan, and Horace stood ready if Seamus made a move.

Seamus faced Halt. "I don't know why you're all so hostile. Alina wouldn't approve."

Halt growled.

Who the heck is Alina, Will wondered.

"I'm merely extending an invitation." Seamus tossed a map at Halt, who caught it. "My lair is marked on it. Me and my team, against yours. For once I shall prove myself better than you, in front of them." Seamus gestured to Gilan, Horace and Will. "The best part, they get to go free in the end. Or at least most of them." His gaze landed on Will.

Halt stepped in front of Will. "Don't touch him."

Seamus laughed. "Tonight, Halt. Be there."

At least over a dozen men stepped out, crossbows trained on them.

Seamus started off. He paused, and turned back to Halt. "Oh, and please tell them the whole story." His eyes landed on Will. "Especially your son. He deserves it."

Then Seamus strode away, and when he was a safe distance away, his men left.

Halt growled and started after them.

Will's mind spun. He grabbed Halt and pulled him back, and stared him in the eyes. "What is going on?!" Will demanded. "Tell us now!"


	7. Divided

**Sorry I went so long without posting, I had stuff going on. But, I am back. So, thank you all for reading, please review!**

**Chapter Seven: Divided**

They all sat around the fire, drinking coffee.

Halt set his cup down. "That was Seamus O'Dell. He and Ferris were close friends. But, we never got along. Around fifteen or sixteen he ran off to avenge the death of a shady friend of his. He had been training to be a knight, his father was a wealthy nobleman, everything was going pretty good for him." Halt sighed. "When Ferris tried to kill me, Seamus helped him find poisons, assassins, and the like. I didn't see him for several years after that, not until I met Pritchard." Halt reffered to the ranger who'd trained him, and Crowley. "Though he and Ferris kept in contact, until Ferris' death." Halt picked his cup up and took a swallow.

Will figdeted with his cup. One part was still bugging him. "Halt, who is Alina?"

Halt's gaze jerked up to Will's. Their gaze held a moment, then Halt looked away.

"When I was training with Pritchard, Seamus stayed nearby, bugging me mostly. I was seeing this girl, Alina. Seamus decided he was in love with her too. But she was disgusted by him, and she didn't even know he was an assassin."

Will was hard pressed to picture Halt with anyone but Pauline, but this had been a long time ago.

"But, it didn't matter too much anyway. She died not long before I left for Araluen."

"How'd she die?" Horace piped up. "Did Seamus kill her?"

Halt looked away. "No, childbirth."

Horace frowned. Gilan's eyes widened, and he and Will exchanged a glance.

Will sucked in a deep breath. What. The. Hell.

Will jumped up and dashed off.

Horace frowned more. "What's wrong with him?"

Gilan rolled his eyes.

Halt got up and followed Will.

~A~A~A~

Will sat on a fallen log, his head laid on his knees. He forced himself to breathe slower.

In, out. Pause. In, out. Pause.

Wake up, Will. Wake up. It will all be normal in just a moment.

"Will?"

Halt. It will NOT be normal.

Breathe.

Halt sat down beside Will. "Are you okay?"

Will turned away. "No."

Halt let out a shaky breath. "Me neither."

Will picked his head up. "It's me."

Halt nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell me? What about the story about Daniel?" Words spilled out.

Halt opened his mouth, then sighed.

"I guess I had this coming. The story about Daniel was true. I left you with them."

Will waited.

Halt glanced away. "Will. . . Alina had just died. . . I- I was scared." The last part came out a whisper.

Will licked his lips. "So?You should've–you should've told me."

Halt looked down. "I didn't know how to. It was better this way."

Will stood. "It wasn't." He walked away.

~A~A~A~

The rest of the day was. . . tense around camp.

Gilan glanced up. The sun was setting. "We ought to be getting ready. It's nearly time."

Horace raise his gaze from hi coffee. "I'll just finish this." Horace grabbed a plateful o food. "And this."

Halt already stood by Abelard, packing.

Will grunted and went to Tug, who stood on the opposite side of camp.

Gilan glanced between the two and sighed.

It only took them a few minutes to get ready. Then Gilan laid out a plan. "I scouted their camp earlier. Seamus has twenty men."

He pulled a map out. "This is a rough sketch of Seamus' camp and set it on the table. It was fortified on all sides with barricades. Seamus had a wood shack, like the one he'd held Halt in, in the center.

"Halt, you will sneak inside and capture Seamus. Horace and I'll take care of those twenty men. Will, you'll find a high up place and shoot as many men as possible." Gilan straightened. "Is everyone clear?"

Horace took a large bite of chicken. "Sure. I follow you inside and bash people."

Halt grunted, and Will nodded. Then both headed for their horses.

Gilan sighed again. Seamus had some secret plan running through all this. And this rate, Will and Halt would be caught off guard.

But it was time


	8. Chapter Eight

**Sorry I've went so long without posting (not too long, I guess, but longer than I had been going.) I've been combatting Writer's Block, and a busier-than-usual life**

**Chapter Eight (Sorry there's no chapter name.)**

Will absentmindedly recounted his arrows. Halt hadn't said a word during their ride.

_It was better this way._ Halt's words repeated themselves.

Bettter? Will slung his quiver onto his back. Better for who? Will bit back a growl. If Halt refused to acknowledge him, he certainly wasn't going to try to engage him in deep conversation, or show his feelings about it.

Will patted Tug, Halt didn't seem to care about Will's feelings anyway. Will sucked in a breath.

_I'm just an apprentice to him. Getting emotional about it will seem weak, or worse, stupid,_ Will told himself. Keep frowning, keep frowning.

~A~A~A~

The spy, James, sat carefully lodged in a tree. His legs had gone numb a while ago. But, he couldn't move just yet. The Araluens were still too close.

He waited another fifteen minutes after they had started off for Seamus' camp to be safe, then climbed down.

He paused a moment at the base of the tree to let his legs fully wake up. Which didn't take too long. He'd sat in one position without moving a hair for much longer times. The crickets chirped, having come to life in the dusk. Birds still occasionally flitted from tree to tree, owls called.

James started off at a nimble run down the alternate path to their camp. Seamus was right about the Araluens.

~A~A~A~

Gilan slid off Blaze, and gripped his sword.

He glanced from Will to Halt. He'd split them up. Hopefully that was enough.

Beside Gilan, Horace was checking his blade. Though he had sharpened earlier.

The whole forest sounded too normal. All the night animals going about their lives. The stars were slowly popping out. The sun had set.

The only difference in the whole world seemed to be the thick tension between Will and Halt. If it had been a rope, even a good, sharp blade couldn't have cut through it.

Gilan pulled his sword out a little and touched his thumb to its blade. Sharp, smooth.

Gilan forced himself to take a deep breath. There was no reason it shouldn't work out good. Right?


	9. Chaos and Capture

**Hey, Y'all! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've been dealing with some writer's block. (bluh) Tell me what you think of the fight scenes!**

**Chapter Nine: Chaos and Capture**

Gilan slipped off of Blaze. Thirty meters ahead in the darkness laid Seamus' encampment.

Behind him, Halt huffedd.

Halt and Will still weren't talking.

Will slipped away, towards a tree with a good view of Seamus' camp. Halt stalked off.

Horace looked to Gilan. "Are we ready?"

Gilan nodded and started forward.

The camp was about fourty meters across, a hut stood in the center, with several tents around it. Torches had been put up around the camp, providing dim light.

Plenty of shadows to hide it, Gilan noted.

"Horace," Gilan whispered. "I want you to go up to that barricade, and I want you to shove it out of the way. As loud as possible."

Horace's teeth gleamed in the moonlight. He charged forward and lifted it up, and threw it, like an angry scotti throws an ale mug.

Gilan drew his sword.

Soldiers rushed out of their tents, swords drawn. "Men, fall in!" The captain surged forward, out of an orange and red striped tent. They formed up behind the captain.

Had these been highly trained men, Gilan would've been worried. But Gilan had been trained by the swordmaster Macneil; and Horace was the foremost knight in Araluen.

Horace took his stance beside Gilan.

Then steel met steel.

~A~A~A~

Will stradled a large branch. He unslung his bow, nocked, drew, aimed, and released. A soldier on the ground fell. The sharp echoes of of the battle rang out clearly in the evening. He pulled another arrow out, and nocked it.

A body slammed into Will. The bow flew out of his hands, and he fell backwards. Will caught branch behind him. His lower half swung wildly.

A man stood on the branch above Will. He grinned and released the rope he had swung on. "The boy, aye? You're lucky enough to be killed last." The man grasped the tree, and brought his knee up. Will scrambled away, just as a foot came down hard on the branch.

Will practically fell down the tree, like a squirrel after the last nut. He slipped off the last branch, twigs snapping loudly under his feet.

The man bore no clan symbol on his dark clothes. An assassin?

He jumped off the last limb, landing gracefully with only a small thud. He drew a sword.

Will pulled out his knives.

~A~A~A~

Halt moved like a shadow through the sidelines.

The gap between him and Seamus' hut closing quick.

Get in, get Seamus, get out.

Halt ghosted into the hut.

It was too close of quarters in the hut for Seamus massive claymore. Which gave Halt a slight advantage.

Will popped into Halt's mind. What was up–

Steel whirred. Halt jumped back, drawing his Saxe and knife.

Seamus leapt forward, short swords flashing. He cut, thrust, slashed, stabbed.

Halt tumbled backward, mind spinning between Seamus and Will.

Halt parried and blocked again.

Blow by blow, Seamus pressed forward.

Halt thrust. His blade swished through empty air.

Seamus' sword came down for a killing blow.

~A~A~A~

A sea of soldiers swam around Gilan. His blade became heavier every second.

Horace and he stuck together, pushing through the ranks, cutting down men.

For an instant Gilan's eyes flashed to the window of the hut. He froze a milisecond.

Halt was about to die.

Gilan rushed through the men.

He burst through the door as Seamus' blade arked downward.

A loud clash rang out. Seamus' sword met Gilan's.

Seamus smiled.

He kneed Halt in the chin, his sword snapped around to cut Gilan in the neck.

Gilan parried. "Go, Halt!"

Gilan thrust.

Outside Horace was being flooded.

Will was missing.

They had lost before the beginning.

Halt rushed out. He tried to break through to Horace unsuccessfully.

"Get Will! We'll be fine." Horace shouted above the soldiers.

Halt knew they wouldn't. Seamus had already subdued Gilan and was coming out.

With everything in him resisting, Halt ran away.

A bruised and bloody Will joined Halt as he left the clearing.

Halt glanced back.

What had he done?


	10. Seamus' Plans

**I'm picking up the pace again. And, could y'all please review? I don't know what happened with ch9, it has only one review. We're almost to the end. Wow.**

**Chapter**** Ten: Seamus' Plans**

Halt buried his face in his hands. "What did I do?" His breath was haggard.

Will paced on the opposite of the fire. "I should've seen it."

He pivoted and started back. "This was his plan all along."

Halt looked up. "It's my fault. I was sulking about and now . . . It's my fault."

Will paused. "No it's not."

Will began pacing again. "He'd planned this. He wanted to capture us. . ." Will tapped his chin. "But,why didn't he just take us this morning?"

Will was at a loss.

Halt stared at his hands forlornly.

~A~A~A~

Gilan forced his eyes open.

Horace was lolled over beside him.

Seamus sat to a table on the opposite wall. To Gilan's right was a door.

Seamus glanced up from his plate. "Oh, awake are you?" he shovelled another bit in. "Don't mind me, I'm just finishing breakfast." he scraped the last of the food into his mouth and chewed slowly before swallowing. "Your Halt will be here soon."

Seamus leaned back in his chair. "I have to say. You are all gullible. It took less work than I thought to get you to do what I wanted."

Then Seamus pulled out a knife and began sharpening it.

Gilan kept his eyes on Seamus. Seamus wouldn't know it. But he wasn't the only one planning ahead.

~A~A~A~

Will hadn't stopped rushing around and pacing all morning. "And then we'll. . ." he muttered, striding away. He grabbed something and hurried back the other way. "But we'll need. . ."

"Will." Halt sat on a log on the opposite side of the fire.

Will paced some more. Then took off for something else. "I could. . . No– wait."

"Will." Halt said louder.

Will's head snapped up from the parchment he was now scribbling on.

Halt's face seemed to have aged twenty years since the night before.

"Yes?"

Halt's shoulders sagged. "I've made a mess. I got Gilan and Horace captured."

Will started to tell him otherwise.

Halt cut him off. "Let me have my say. You were right the other day. It wasn't better, not telling you. And I've been so caught up in this, I lost focus. I'm sorry."

Will paused. Halt wasn't the type to apologize often. Or say these sorts of things. It was unnatural.

"I forgive you. I guess. I'm not sure yet.

But we've got to get Gilan and Horace out of there."

Will strode over to Halt and sat beside him. "I have an idea."

"Oh, no." Halt said under his breath.

~A~A~A~

Seamus sighed. Where was Halt? He glanced out the window beside him, above the table. It was long past when he had figured Halt was likely to attack.

Seamus shook his head.

The tall ranger hadn't quit staring at him, the knight had awoken and was glaring at him as well. The tall one had figured out Seamus had been manipulating things.

It didn't really matter what the tall ranger thought he'd discovered. As soon as Halt came and was captured, and the boy was captured, they'd begin dying.

The tall one would die second. The knight first. They were less important.

Seamus grinned as an image of their approach last night came to mind. So full of hope of winning.

He then imagined Halt's face after they were all killed. The two images were a nice contrast.

The determination of winning; the begging for death.

Seamus glanced out the window again.

He sat up straighter. A short cloaked man was approaching on the shaggy horse Halt rode.

Seamus could just make out Halt's dark beard.

Seamus stood and smiled.


	11. Foiled Plans

**Hey, y'all! Sorry again for they delay. Aaaahh, can you believe we're at the end?**** And. . . There shall be a sequel.**

**Chapter**** Eleven: Foiled Plans**

Gilan struggled at his bonds, Seamus was turned away. Looking through thewindow.

Seamus turned back, smiling. "Your Halt has come."

Gilan pulled at the ropes. Halt wouldn't be so foolish. Would he? He'd been acting a little distractedly lately.

Horace leaned over. "Do you have a plan?"

Gilan shook his head. Horace's shoulders sagged.

Where was Will? He wouldn't let Halt just ride up to Seamus' hut. There was something fishy about it all.

Gilan stilled. Halt– if it was him– would be enter any moment.

The door slipped open. And Halt entered. Seamus turned and drew a short sword.

Gilan looked closely. The untrained eye might've neglected to notice, but the person that had just entered was barely taller than Halt. Gilan grinned. Will.

The door clicked softly as it closed.

Will's hand shot out, there was whirring. A knife stuck in the board centimeters from Gilan.

Will let the hood fall back.

Seamus took a step back. "You. No matter."

Will grinned behind fairly convincing fake beard. "Yeah, I can beat you just as easily."

Seamus scoffed.

Gilan twisted and began working at the ropes.

Will drew his saxe, and set his bow down. Gilan hurried. Willl wasn't exactly trained in swordfighting.

The ropes fell away. Gilan hopped up and grabbed the knife. In a few seconds Horace was free. They turned to help Will.

A loud explosion sounded outside the hut.

~A~A~A~

Soldiers slunk out of the woods towards the hut. Halt picked up a bomb. He and Will had spent the whole morning making them, and Will's fake beard.

Halt stuck the fuse in the candle flame. It took a few seconds, but it lit up and began crawling down the fuse. Halt waited a moment. Then threw it.

The soldiers barely noticed, the one glanced its way. The little bomb exploded mid-shout. Halt stuck another to the candle, then threw. They'd caught on now, and ran from it. Hopefully things were going as well inside.

~A~A~A~

Gilan jumped back into action. Seamus and Will were trading parries and blows.

Gilan raised the throwing knife, and threw. At the last second, Seamus moved. The knife stuck in his shoulder.

Several soldiers busted in the door. Horace reached to his side, but found nothing. Outside a soldier cried, and fell. Horace had grabbed the chair, and was feebly blocking.

Gilan darted outside, and grabbed a dead soldier's sword. Several more soldiers swarmed him. He cut them down, some falling to Halt's arrows.

Inside, Horace swung the chair, smashing one in the head. Horace snatched his sword away.

Horace dove in, in seconds he had dispatched two. And, moments later he cut the last few down.

Seamus had hired them as distraction, Horace figured.

Cuts had blossomed all over Will. Despite his injured shoulder, Seamus pressed forward.

Horace swung at Seamus. Seamus flipped around, parrying. Will just sank in relief.

Horace and Seamus traded blow and parry.

Gilan had moved to just inside the hut, so only one or two could approach at a time.

Halt switched between throwing bombs and shooting soldiers trying to enter the hut.

A soldier pushed inside. He brought his sword up to strike Will. Will moved to parry a second too late.

With blinding speed, Horace spun around and blocked the descending blade. He pushed forward. Will turned to take care of another man trying to push in.

~A~A~A~

Seamus looked around. The four of them were swiftly destroying the small army he'd collected. Warm sticky blood trickled down his arm, his shoulder blazed with pain.

So he quietly slipped out the window, and snuck away. Completely unnoticed.

~A~A~A~

Later. . . Gilan looked around. Soldiers lay everywhere, a few tried to stumble away. He lowered his sword. Some were dead, most injured. A small army of petty swords for hire.

Halt rushed to them. "What happened to Seamus?" His scanned the room.

Horace glanced forlornly around. "I was fighting him, but, I turned. . . I don't know." Horace laid his sword down. "I guess he got away. He was wounded in the shoulder, he'll have to get medical attention."

Gilan set his sword down and leaned against the wall. "We'll track him down again."

Halt growled. "No! We'll go after him now!" He started for the door.

Will grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Will was a sight. Cuts everywhere, and most of his hastily constructed beard gone. "Halt, we're exhausted. We'll get him next time. Seamus can't go so far we can't get him." WIll thundered. "The only thing that can happen to him so we can't get him is he die! And that's what you want anyway! So, no. We're not going now." And with that Will sat down on the floor, and began cleaning his saxe knife.

The rest sat in stunned silence at his speech. Gilan piped up. "Halt, he's right."

Horace nodded.

Halt glanced between them all, then sighed. "You're right." His shoulders sagged. "Let's just take care of this. We'll catch up."

They would catch up. They would.

**Thanks for reading! The sequel, Halt's Showdown, will be up soon. I will try to update it once a week at least.**

** What did you think? Am I evil for ending without them catching Seamus? **


End file.
